Dream Girl
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: He saw her in his dream, and this irritated him. Why was he seeing her in his dream? Was this all an illusion? Will Hibari learn on why Chrome has been haunting him?


_**Well it doesn't count if I don't use all the lyrics right? Just some right? It not like I own this song, come on I can't make a song as wonderful as this!**_

_**But to be safe, this song is owned by SHINee and SM Entertainment. I do not own this song or the characters. All are owned by the rightful owners…but if I had SHINee or KHR…..oh la la the things I would do.**_

* * *

_**Song- Dream Girl**_

_**Artist – SHINee**_

_**SHINee's Back**_

* * *

_**When it started is not important  
**_

_She stood there in a simple white gown._

_Her purple hair flowing in the soft breeze as he stood still, waiting for her to do something._

_Like she always did_

_Then as if on cue she began to walk to where he stood, her small feet not making a sound as she took each step towards him._

_She smiled at him and he did nothing, he didn't show any resistance as she was coming closer to his personal space. His so called territory he always defended._

_He glared at her, the small girl, who did not show fear in his presence as she now stood in front of him._

_She then boldly wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself up with her dainty feet to be on his eye level._

_He looked into her one eye as her other was covered by her hair, she smiled even more as he focused on her and how he still did not move or push her off of him._

_The girl then leaned into his ear, "Kyoya," She whispered his name softly._

He opened his eyes and sat up. He turned his head to his side and saw that his window was slightly open, letting the cold spring breeze invade his room.

"Hn," The raven haired male said as he got up to close his window. "Another dream about _her_,"_**  
**_

_**In this gray world, only your red lips shine  
**_

Hibari was on his usual patrol around Namimori. He wasn't paying much attention to things as his mind was on another thing.

'_Strange, last night's dream was slightly different than the others, this time she actual spoke,'_ He thought.

'_In the first dream she would just look at me from afar but then she grew bolder,'_ He sighed in annoyance. _'Why am I dreaming of the herbivore?'_

He was irritated at his pointless dreams, he hadn't even spoken with her, not a single word, but yet she comes into his dreams. There was only 5 different times he had actually interacted with her but he never spoke to her. He let his action speak for him.

She had helped him one time, he had saved her just to repay her, and she occasionally passed him by when she was in Namimori. But he never gave much thought about her…..has he?

There were some things he knew about her.

For one, her master is that idiot, Rokudo.

2nd she was weak, shy, and fragile.

3rd she tended to hang out with the pack of herbivores.

4th she had begun attending his school.

5th she wasn't like other girls, she was quiet and she was a fighter, a weak one, but still she had some ability.

'_It must be that pineapple doing is he messing with me?' _He smirked. _'He won't get away with this stupidity,'_

As he walked more into the market district of his beloved town he spotted_ her _and took a halt as he observed her. '_She looks slightly different then in my dreams,' _He looked at her even more and tried to think on why she was the one invading his dreams.

She must have noticed or felt his stare for she looked back and spotted him. She held no expression but soon a small blush formed on her cheeks. She turned her head and carried on, on what she was doing.

She was buying fruits from a fruit stand and placing them in her brown bag they had given her. She place a small red apples in her full looking bag and paid, she bowed at the store owner and began to walk in Hibari's direction.

She slightly bowed at Hibari as she walked by him; an apple that she had bought fell out and rolled over to the aloof clouds feet.

She stood straight and looked onto the ground, she was about to pick it up but Hibari beat her to it. He picked it up and stared at it.

Chrome did the same as she looked at him holding her apple, he smirked and walked over to a nearby water fountain and washed the red fruit.

She tipped her head to the side as she observed him but mostly her eye was on the apple.

He walked over to her, with the red apple in his hand, and he brought it closer to his mouth.

He bit the apple in front of her and she did nothing. She just blushed and slightly frowned as her apple had been bit. She turned and walked away as Hibari consumed her delicious fruit.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

_She was in front of him once again. She held a small smile on her face as she walked towards him and like in his last dream; she wrapped her arms around his neck._

'_Why does she smile in my dreams but in real life she looks so scared to even look at me,'_

"_K-Kyoya," She spoke but the dream did not end, not this time. "Kyoya," She said once again and her arms fell to her side. She brought her hands to her chest and when she opened them up, a small red apple was on her palm._

"_Do you want to share an apple?" She asked, her cheeks becoming pink as he looked at her with his grey eyes._

"_What," _

"_I-I'll take the first bite," She took the apple to her mouth and bit the fruit, some juice sliding down onto her chin. He then took notice of her lips as she chewed slowly, they were red, was it from the apple? Or were her lips always that red?_

"_Do you want some," She showed him the apple._

"_No," He frowned at her._

"_O-Oh," She then took another bite of the apple and then she dropped the half eaten apple to the floor. She chewed softly and the juice that had slid down on her chin, she took one of her finger and swiped it up to place the juice on her red lips. "Do…..do you want to taste the apple in a d-different way?"_

_She wrapped her arms around him and brought her face closer to his. "Kyoya," She breathed out his name. Her eye was full of worry but a hint of happiness could be seen._

_He felt his hands move up to grasp her waist, but he never made contact because he stopped himself but his face moved in closer. Her lips were right in front of him and he didn't know why but he wanted to taste…_

He opened his eyes and groaned. '_What was that, was I going to kiss her, that,'_ He got up from his bed but his mind was on her lips, her red lips. _'This is stupid, why would I dream this,'_

_**Your face is still so clear  
The heat of your hand that I held is still warm  
**_

A mission, the baby said it was, but he didn't care, as long as he got to fight with strong people he didn't care that he was ordered to do this with the other herbivores.

The task was simple; he had to take out all of the opposing family members. He fought by himself on one side of the battlefield as he did not want to be disturbed by the others, especially by the mist. He had enough of her in his dreams and it would be a bother if she started to interact or try to interact with him in real life.

He didn't want to waste time on her in his sleep so why waste time with her here?

"All you herbivores are weak," He spoke as he knocked down his remaining opponent with his infamous tonfas. He dusted himself off and began to search for more preys to bite to death.

"Ah….n-no..." A female voice was heard and he turned to see _her_, the mist guardian, fighting with a male who possessed two swords in his hands. She spun her trident as she tried to hit him but was blocked each time by the man's swords.

"Hee, hee, so pitiful," The man told her.

"I…I won't give up…" She summoned her illusions and knives flew towards him and some made small cuts on his arms. "I will…defeat you!"

"You," He began to swing harder. "Don't make me laugh,"

~!~!

Hibari observed their fight and noticed that the male was pushing her back each time he swung. He looked on where he was pushing her, and it was to an edge of a cliff.

"Damn," He ran to Chrome.

~!~!~!

"Ugh…..I won't let y-you…" She swung her trident to his left arm and successfully landed the blow, he dropped his sword.

As the man felt the pain on his left hand he automatically dropped his right sword and gripped his hand in pain. "You!" He looked at Chrome in anger and swung at Chrome with his fist. Chrome blocked it with her trident but the force of his punch pushed her back. She took 5steps behind her but on the 5th step she felt no ground.

She fell backwards.

'_I'm…f-falling...'_ She thought and held her left hand up as he other held onto her trident_. 'I'm going to…'_

She closed her eye but then as she felt a hand grab hers. "W-What?"

Chrome opened her eye and saw who had grabbed her.

Hibari was holding onto her hand as she dangled down. He had a smirk on his face.

"Great I'll kill two birds with one stone," The man behind Hibari said but Chrome waved her trident and made it longer. Her trident hit him on his shoulder causing him to fly to the left. He fell off the cliff.

"Not so useless are you," Hibari stated as he pulled her up to safety.

She looked at him in curiosity and got up to her feet. "T-Thank you," She bowed at him and walked away.

He looked at her as she left, and he then stared at his hand.

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

_**Baby I know this is all a dream but**_

"_Kyoya,"_

_His dream began on his favorite spot, the rooftop of his school._

"_Hn," He answered back, he has been getting used of her in his dreams, even though he still doesn't know why she appears. Why her?_

_In reality she is not like this, she does not smile at him, she does not speak to him and she mostly avoids him._

_He likes that, that she isn't trying to gain his attention but why here, in here she is his main attention?_

"_Kyoya," Chrome softly speaks and laughs. There a laugh he had never heard before, he hasn't heard her laugh._

"_Why you,"_

"_Kyoya," She says innocently, his name he has never told her his name, but maybe others have told her his name but why does it not bother him that she is calling him in such a familiar way?_

'_This is just a dream,'_

_She comes closer to him and reaches out to him. He stops her by grabbing her hand._

_Her hand it felt….it felt like how he had held her when she was about to fall of the cliff._

_Chrome looked at their hands and blushed. "Kyoya,"_

"_Why do you say my name," He grips onto her hand tighter but she didn't flinch or cry out in pain._

"_Because that is what you desire," She leaned in closer, her lips almost making contact with his…_

He opened his eyes. "What I desire,"

_**Hold on for a moment, this isn't a dream  
that dazzling smile, that's definitely you **_

"Tetsu, I'm going on my morning patrol," He said as he left his second in command to do his paperwork. Hibird flew over to him and landed on his hair and he didn't mind.

"Yes, Kyo-san,"

Hibari didn't respond back but left for his patrol. He was making sure that the herbivores were all in class and not ditching.

He walked on the 3rd floor and by memory her remember that she was on this floor and her class was not far. He walked over to the class and looked inside.

The teacher was teaching and all the student paid their fullest attention, well some were. He will remember to bite those other people to death later on.

He looked at each student and noticed an empty seat.

'_She isn't here today,' _He knew because he didn't spot her purple hair anywhere in the classroom.

He walked away but he was slightly bothered in knowing that she hadn't been in her class. He turned the corner and there she was. In the Namimori uniform drinking water in the water fountain.

'_So she was ditching,'_ He frowned and walked over to her. _'I'll bite her to death,'_

"Herbivore,"

She stopped drinking as she heard the clouds voice.

"Prepare to be bitten to death,"

"W-Why?" She backed away from him.

"For not being in class," He walked over to her and forced her to back up into the hallways wall. She was trapped now and Hibari liked that. He had her but why exactly did that excite him?

"Bite, bite," Hibird chirped in his cute voice and flew to her and landed on her purple hair.

Chrome smiled.

As he saw her smile, it made him feel a bit…..a feeling that was uncommon for him but he ignored it.

"Hibari, Hibari, Kyoya, Kyoya! Hibari Kyoya Bite" Hibird chirped again as he danced a bit in Chrome's hair in delight.

"H-Hibari….Hibari K-Kyoya…." Chrome repeated Hibird.

"_K-Kyoya," She spoke in his dream._

He shook his head, her voice sounds different in reality and he found it interesting.

"Say it again," He ordered her and she looked up at him in confusion.

"W-What?"

"Say my name again,"

"T-That's your n-name?"

She didn't know that?

"Say it," He grabbed her wrists and placed them on top of her head, trapping and confining her so she would not escape. He wanted to hear her, her voice. He doesn't know why but he just wants to hear her.

"Uh…H-Hib-,"

"No, say Kyoya," He leaned in closer to her, causing her cheeks to turn bright red.

"Ummmm…w-why..."

"Say it," Once again he leaned in closer. His eyes looked into her purple eye, he could smell her lavender hair, and he could see her reddish lips closer.

"….K-…K-Kyoya….." She whispered out.

As she said his name he felt his heart skip a beat. Her voice it sounded different then in his dreams, she sounded softer, more real.

"Kyoya…are you…o-okay,"

"Don't say my name again," He let go of her wrist and turned away from her.

"Huh…b-but…you…"

"Get to class before I bite you to death,"

He was annoyed, why did his heart skip a beat, why did it feel nice to hear her say his name. "You don't know what I desire," He spoke coldly at her.

"…..I….I'm sorry…" She turned her head to the floor and excused herself.

'_You are wrong…..both in reality and in my dreams,'_

_**My heart makes me go after you in secret**_

_This dream started out differently._

_She wasn't there, or maybe his dreams of her will soon stop. But does he want them to stop?_

"_The sooner it stops the better," He spoke in his dream world as he lifted his hand that had held hers. He had hurt her he knew but why should he care. _

"_In reality she is soft, I can touch her, and all this is an illusion," _

"_I-Illusion?"_

"_Tch," he said in annoyance. 'Seems that my mind won't get rid of you,'_

_There she now stood, her in a white dress, he had never seen her in a white dress, so why and how could his mind make this image of her?_

"_Kyoya?" She spoke._

_But then her body started to morph. Her white dress disappeared and in its replacement came her Namimori uniform._

"_How," He raised a brow to look at her clothes. It was the same as the one she wore today, and even her hair and eye patch were in place._

"_Kyoya," She neared him and smiled as if nothing had happened._

"_How can you change clothes?"_

"_Huh? W-What do you mean?" She asked innocently._

"_You," He took out his tonfas and attacked her. "Is this one of your tricks you bastared, why are you making me dream of her, come out and fight me!"_

_These dreams are not out of his free will, so in conclusion it must be Mukuro's doing._

"_K-Kyoya….w-why…" She disappeared and she was crying on the other side of his vision._

"_You aren't her, you bastared stop making her appear in my dream, how did you get in my head you damn illusionist," He spoke furiously._

"_Y-Your….dreams are what you deeply desire…deep inside…..you still don't know what you want," She spoke._

"_What, this is just a trick,"_

"_If you think about it, you're just fighting with yourself," Chrome spoke to him and her tears where gone._

"_Nonsense,"_

"_Kyoya, what do you want? Why do you keep looking at me, I didn't invade your thought or dreams, you thought about me even if you don't want to admit it or even notice it"_

He opened his eyes out in anger. "This will stop tonight," He got up and dressed and got his weapon.

"It's either her doing or that bastard,"

~!~**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_**I'm afraid of the days without you (although I'll forget when tomorrow comes)**_

"Who the hell are you, Byon!"

"Mukuro-sama won't like trespassers,"

Ken and Chikusa stood in the Kokuyo Land living room and prepared themselves to fight the skylark.

"I don't have time to deal with you herbivores," Hibari ran to them and knocked them down.

"Kufufu," A laugh and a yawn came to Hibari's right.

There stood Mukuro in blue pajamas and next to him was Chrome in a matching pajama but hers was a purple color.

"You woke me up and my dear Nagi," Mukuro kissed Chrome's cheek and she blushed madly but she was still half asleep.

Hibari leapt at Mukuro and attacked him. _'He kissed her,'_

Mukuro jumped out of the way and left sleepy Chrome, who was confused on what was happening.

"Not nice bird-kun," Mukuro jumped at Hibari and they both started to fight, which lead them outside.

"You need to answer now,"

"Answer what?" The blue haired male asked.

"Why have you been annoying me with that pathetic herbivore,"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Mukuro yawned. "I have no time for this, I am sleepy, let us fight tomorrow."

"You're pathetic, using her to get to me," He attacked once again.

"Using who?" He blocked and stared at Hibari in straight confusion. "Are you implying that I have been using my dear Chrome to get to you? I would never allow Chrome to get near a brute such as you,"

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome appeared beside him. "Is your fight over?"

"No but I think that dear Kyoya-kun has gone insane," He wrapped an arm around her but Hibari pushed him away.

"Herbivore," He looked at Chrome, her pajamas where small and it was cold outside. "Here," He gave her his jacket and then he went to go fight Mukuro elsewhere.

Mukuro saw this gesture and smirked.

"Chrome-chan please leave us, I will make this fast,"

"B-But…." She looked at Hibari in concern and hugged his jacket he had given her. "M-Mukuro-sama…"

"Please leave," He smiled at her and she nodded. She went back to Kokuyo Land and waited for his return. Hoping that Hibari would be alright and no one would die.

As she was out of sight, Mukuro sat on a nearby rock and smirked in Hibari's direction.

The cloud glared at the man. "Explain yourself now, why have you been sending dreams of her to me,"

"Kufufu," He laughed.

"I will bite you to death,"

"Oh dear skylark-kun, you are so blind,"

"What," He growled out as he was mocking him.

"Ah, I think I see what's going on here," Mukuro frowned. "You have some feeling for my Chrome, don't you?"

"I don't that is idiotic,"

"Oh, is that so, Kufufu, good but even if you did I would never allow you to get near her in that way,"

"What,"

"You heard me, you can't have her, even if you wanted her, she would never be yours,"

_**~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ **_

_**Dream Girl, seems like I can touch you but I can't  
Dream Girl, every night I wait for you like this  
Dream Girl, you sweetly whisper love to me  
Then you disappear in the morning, dream girl**_

After 5 hours of fighting, and Mukuro decided to leave him, which annoyed him as he still wanted answers?

"_You heard me, you can't have her, even if you wanted her, she would never be yours,"_

That annoyed Hibari, What did he mean even if he wanted her, he couldn't have her?

He could have whatever he wanted, no one can stop him.

Not even that illusionist.

If he wanted Chrome, he would have her.

He would have her smile, her voice, and her lips.

He would make her his. She would only be his. She would only say his name; her lips will say "Kyoya."

Hibari stopped his thought, why is he having these thought?

He doesn't want her…he does not need her…nor will he desire her.

But why is she on his mind. In his dreams.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

_**I try holding onto you earnestly but without any promises, you leave me**_

"_Kyoya," She smiled at him but he frowned in disapproval. Her smile it does not match the one she gives. Her smile is more radian then this._

_She walked to him and held his hand. Her hand is cold, not real. _

_Her lips red like the apple, but not red as her real ones._

_Her hair does not smell of lavender._

_This isn't the real Chrome. The one that he could hold, the one that can be his._

_He has to be honest with himself now because in his dreams, she could leave him._

_**From your head to your toes, you're the one and only girl**_

"Ummmm…e-excuse me…" Chrome tapped a tall male who had a weird hair style. "Can I ask y-you something?"

"Ah sure miss," He smiled down at her.

"W-Well…I have this," She took out Hibari's jacket from her school bag.

"Kyo-san's jacket,"

"Ah, umm yes, and I would like to give it back," She blushed. "P-Personally."

"Oh well he is on the rooftop, go and give it to him but be very quiet, he is a light sleeper."

"Okay thank you," Chrome bowed and headed to the rooftop.

~!~!~!~

'_This herbivores feeling,'_ Hibari looked up to the blue sky in frustration. _'Why would I have it, and why toward her,'_

'_Am I interested in her based on my animal instincts?'_

'_Do I have these 'feeling' just so I can mate with her?'_

He shook his head. _'No if that was it I would just lust her body, but that's not the case, I want all of her,'_

'_I want Chrome Dokuro to be mine,'_

"E-Excuse me….Ky-…..I mean….Disciple Committee Chairman…."

Hibari sat up from the floor and looked at her. "It's Hibari Kyoya,"

"Y-Yes….I know that….but you said not to call you by your name…..s-so..."

"Ignore what I had said earlier,"

"Okay," She gave him a happy smile and his heart skipped a beat. That's what I want to see. "I came h-here to…umm...your jacket…"

She handed it over to him; he took a whiff of it and smirked. It smelled like her.

"Ah….s-sorry I forgot to wash it…..please forgive me…"

"It's your scent, I don't mind _Chrome_,"

She gasped as he said her name. She then blushed as he came closer to her.

"I might have some herbivores feelings for you,"

"F-Feelings….for me?" She began to feel nervous as he cupped her face with his strong hands.

'_Her skin, it's so soft, she will be mine,'_

"I can't deny it or get rid of it," He brought her closer.

"B-But…." Her heart was now racing as his hand was on her back and the other caressed her cheek. She knew he was violent at times but his touch was so gentle. It made her feel safe and comfortable.

"I might as well satisfy my desires," He smirked as he felt her relax in his arms.

"W-What…what do you mean…" His lips where now nears her and she closed her eye half way. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved in closer.

"I don't want you only in my dreams," He looked at her purple eye. "I want you in reality as well."

* * *

_**When the night grows deep, she finds me, dream girl**_

_**But in this case he finds her.**_

* * *

_**REVIEW?!**_

* * *

_**A/N SERIOSLY! SHINee Dream Girl gave me this inspiration! I was like wow! My imagination went on turbo with this song. I know it's not great but I am proud of what I have.**_


End file.
